Spirited Away Again
by Earthborne
Summary: Haku goes to Chihiro's world, and they both get kidnapped! Back through the tunnel, and across the field, but wait, whats all this about a long dead guy coming back? And He has his eyes on Chihiro!
1. Haku Returns!

Spirited Away Again.  
  
Hi people! I suppose you guys don't know me at all, and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in my work. I am also new, and I would love it if you guys help me with some writing tips!!!! ^-^  
  
Almost 5 years have past since Chihiro saw Haku, and entered the realm of the Gods, but she still remembers, still waiting for the promise to be fulfilled. And grown taller, more beautiful, with long brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes and slim figure. Haku, on the other hand, had also grown taller, more muscular, and with shorter hair.  
  
15 year-old Chihiro was late for class, and she ran hard out. She was going to be in big trouble. She burst into class, received a glare from Mr. Sodaka, and carried on explaining something. Chihiro went to her seat and flopped down; she took out her books and started to pay attention. Mr. Sodaka was saying something about a new student, and then invited him in. "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, welcome to class 1-A" Chihiro sat bolt up right, her eyes wide, and the boy that came into the class, with deep mysterious emerald eyes, and the same coloured hair, was Haku, and he was staring straight at her. All the girls in the classroom were positively swooning, the boys rolling their eyes, but Haku was still staring at Chihiro, a strange look in his eyes. "I am from Tokyo, and my name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, but you can just call me Haku." "Now, Haku, I think you will do nicely sitting beside Chihiro," said Mr. Sodaka, " Chihiro, will you show Haku around the school?" "Uh. Sure," said Chihiro who was still goggling at Haku, who gave her a wink as he sat down.  
  
"Haku! I can't believe it! You really did come back!" Chihiro flung herself on Haku at lunch time in the cafeteria, and Haku hugged her back, smiling. "It wasn't easy, I had to go through a lot you know," Haku said as he grabbed some fried rice. "Like what?" asked Chihiro, "Oh, I had a deal with Yubaba, that's all, mind you, she wasn't keen to let me go." Replied Haku, "Yeah well, you still made it!" Chihiro replied happily. Meanwhile, she was oblivious to the enraged glare she got from a particular jealous classmate.  
  
Hehe, can you guess who was jealous? No! Because she is another sinisterly maniacally evil other character. She is SOOOOOOOOO evil!!!!!! Mwahahahahhahahahahahah!!!!!!! ^-^  
Earth Borne 


	2. Chihiro's Rival?

Hello! Sincere thanks to xsexylilbabygrlx19!!!!!!!! I REALLY appreciate you reviewing my story!!!!!!! I'll try to update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Haku, where do you live now?" asked Chihiro, who was walking home from school. Haku smirked, "Who's your next door neighbor that just moved in?" "Really, Haku?" "Yes, Chihiro," "I'm so glad, we can be together again now!" She smiled and laughed jubilantly. Haku only smiled, he loved to hear her laugh, to see her smile, yet she doesn't seem to acknowledge the fact that he loved her. He suddenly felt a strange dark power, and he recognizes it, but how could it be? He was gone, right? All those years ago, he defeated him! " What's wrong, Haku?" asked Chihiro, looking at him with concern. "Nothing." He lied.  
  
Chihiro was sleeping until her alarm clock rang. She jumped out of bed and dressed. Going downstairs she greeted her mom, who whispered, "An alien has replaced my daughter, she never wakes this early!" Chihiro simply smiled.  
  
Haku was up with the sun, and he bounded down the stairs to the kitchen, where he said good morning to his foster parents (remember, Haku is a reincarnated person) who replied the same thing. He smiled, today is going to be wonderful!  
  
Chihiro and Haku went to school together, and while Haku was busy trying to work out his locker, a couple of girls (the word bimbo was created for them) from Chihiro's class called her over. *What in the name of Yubaba do these girls want?* wondered Chihiro as she walked over to them. "Listen, girl," said the girl whose face was smothered in so much make up she might as well as put on a mask, "You leave Haku alone, he's mine," She narrowed her mascara covered eyes. "For one thing, Haku does not belong to you or me, so back off, we're just friends anyway." Chihiro retorted her face growing red. "Friends? Only friends?" The girl mimicked, "Listen here, girlfriend, are you so blind as to not see the way he looks at you?" " I don't care, he cares about me and I to him, and I do admit he is really cute, but I'm sure he likes me as a friend.." Chihiro said a bit unsure. "Whatever, I'm not wasting time on you, just stay outta my way." The girl, who Chihiro finally recognizes now, was named Yuki, turned her head and walked off with her group. Haku, who had heard the entire conversation, and was thinking to himself, *Mmm.. I'm going to show those girls a thing or two.* Oh no!!!!!!!! What is Haku planning????? You won't know until I update! So press the review button already!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Disclaimer! This is NOT a chappie!

Sorri!!!!!!!!! This is NOT a chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Spirited Away or the characters (sigh). I do own Yuki and her bimbo's, though, and this really evil guy I'm not telling you about yet. ^- ^ 


	4. Romance and a Shock

Now, what I'm about to tell you may come as a big nasty surprise, the news that will shatter you hopes and dreams, wreck you life and destroy you mind..........Be warned, and be cautious................................I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (People run off screaming, some even fainted and most just clutch their chest in horror, their hand over their gaping mouth, eyes bulging). ^-^ Alright, that was completely pointless and random, but being on a sugar high you can't really sue me, sue the sugar factory!! Now in this chappie, I hint about evil people after Haku and Chihiro. I don't really like the dark evil people though, they're too evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Never mind. This is a Chihiro/Haku fic, so anything in this story is just part of the adventure. Gee, have a sense of fun!!! ^-^ Now off you go reading, and be nice little boys and girls and don't get into trouble!! P. S. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, I want to thank:  
  
Animegirl38: yes, I will try and make the chappies longer!!! Kat-tastrophe: Hehe, thanks for all of your support!!! Scarfer (super chick) noooo!!! Not another one! Yes, I WILL make the chaps longer!! Windprincess: Really? Thanks! I'll check my work more carefully now!! Meyojojo: Thanks! (Blushes) I'm not THAT good....... But thanks anyway! Really appreciate it! ^-^ Thank you ALL!!!!!!!!! Sorri if I missed anyone out, my E-mail inbox is near combustion!!  
  
After class at the cafeteria, Yuki, who was flirting shamelessly at Haku, was talking to him about the school dance and how she has no one asking her out yet, cornered him. At this, she was winking at him and flashing a row of white teeth. Chihiro stormed over, grabbed Haku, and was just about to haul him off, when he suddenly piped up, in front of the school who had sensed a cat-fight between Chihiro and Yuki, had fallen silent.  
  
"Chihiro, would you like to go out with me at the school dance?"  
  
Everyone was staring either at Haku or Yuki or Chihiro, who was blushing fiercely  
  
"Of course," she replied, ignoring the venomous look given to her by Yuki.  
  
The school went back to their Lunch, chatting about the school dance or what just happened. Chihiro caught snatches of conversation;  
  
"Imagine that, the prettiest girl in school going out with the cutest boy!" A girl said excitedly,  
  
"Did you see Yuki's face? She looked ready to kill!" A boy whispered,  
  
"Wow, it seems like a Cinderella story, those two going out," someone said dreamily. Chihiro wondered, did Haku ask her out just because to piss Yuki off, or for something else?  
  
The night finally arrived for the school dance, and Chihiro had her long hair tied up into a bun, wore a stunning sapphire blue silk gown, with diamond earrings and necklace to contrast the colour. Haku wore the formal clothing for men, to which he was glad of, cause he doesn't like to pick clothes- in short,- he has no sense of clothing. But when he stepped out of the limo, (did I mention that Haku is very rich? Hehe, the things you can get away with, being a spirit!) He had no idea just how beautiful Chihiro could get. Chihiro was astounded by Haku too, He was so handsome! Chihiro took the hand he offered and went inside the limo. Upon arrival, the two got out and walked towards the hall. The hall was decorated with streamers, banners, balloons and on the stage sat a few musicians, who were striking a small slow tune.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Haku offered his hand again, and, smiling, Chihiro took it.  
  
They waltzed around the room, Haku's hand on Chihiro's waist while Chihiro's grasped Haku's shoulder. Some of the couples dancing cast them a smile. And if looks could kill, then Chihiro would have died twenty times over with the look Yuki gave her. Chihiro returned the smiles, ignored the look and simply laid her head on Haku's shoulder. She felt this fluttery feeling somewhere in her stomach. She blushed, she knew love when she felt it, but what happens if Haku rejected her? What if Yuki was wrong? She couldn't take it. The dance ended and Chihiro excused herself from Haku, who was called over by some guys from the football team. Chihiro went to the restroom, redoing a bit of make-up, when Yuki walked in, and by the look on her face, she wasn't saying hello.  
  
"So you think you could just take Haku, do you?" she said menacingly.  
  
"Listen, I did not take Haku, he asked me out, and I don't want to hurt his feelings." Said Chihiro coolly, snapping shut her purse and giving Yuki a cold look.  
  
"You'll be sorry, Chihiro, that you ever laid eyes on Haku in the spirit world!!!"  
  
*What!* Chihiro gasped, how did this girl know?  
  
"Yes, Chihiro, you aren't the only person who knows about it!" She said triumphantly, " And like I told you, you'll leave Haku alone if you want to live!"  
  
"No!" cried Chihiro, she ran out of the room and over to Haku, who looked at her with a puzzled frown,  
  
"Haku!," Chihiro gasped as she reached him,  
  
"You have to get out of here! Yuki, she knows about the spirit world!" lowering her voice and whispering quickly,  
  
" She said if I wanted to live I would stay away from you, but I don't know, Haku! Let's just get out of here!!' Chihiro was worried, how had Yuki known? How much does she know? Her mind wouldn't settle, the questions raced around each other, each question more complicated then the last.  
  
Haku nodded, they ran out of the hall and were running hard, trying to get home, when suddenly they both collapsed, and a shadow standing over them held a baton, smiled sinisterly.  
  
Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry Scarfer, but I like making cliffies!!!! Well, who is this evil person? And Yuki knows about the Spirit World?? What happens?? Will they be okay???? You won't know unless you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^-^=  
  
P.S. Anyone here who likes YuGiOh, likes Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler (Shizuka) pairings, I suggest you read: With the French maid in Kaiba's room! It's by Pinkstarz and She ROCKS!!! I really like her stories, so I suggest you read them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	5. Author's Note: Don't Kill Me!

Sorry everyone!!!!!  
  
Please accept my sincere apologies!!! Because of my clumsiness and bad memory and carelessness, I seem to have lost the floppy disk on which I saved all my stories on!!!!!!! I can't find it, so PLEASE bear with me for few more days until I do find it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
Earth Borne 


	6. Introducing Sean

T_T!!!! I FINALLY FOUND THE DISC!!!! Well, enjoy!!! Review, by the way.All flamers would be used to grill Yubaba.  
  
Haku awoke to the sound of someone snickering, and he blearily focused his eyes in the direction of the sound and saw someone that made him gasp in horror. He looked around the room and saw Chihiro tied opposite his wall about forty feet away, her head hung low, still unconscious.  
  
"Pretty, isn't she, Haku?" said a voice so low and cold it sent a chill down Haku's spine, "Too bad it won't stay that way when I'm done with her!" The voice cackled evilly.  
  
Haku finally faced his captor, "Shean, how did you-"  
  
"How did I escape the shadow realm (this is NOT YuGiOh) that you banished me to? To live forever and yet not living, to remind myself, day after day, That I lost to a pathetic fool like you? Yes, I had to ask myself the same thing, but then I had the answer, look around you, Haku, see anything familiar?"  
  
It was then that Haku noticed his surroundings: delicate porcelain vases lined the walls, and expensive rugs lay on the rich carpet. A handsome fire was crackling in the fireplace, throwing a warm glow through the room, except where Shean stood.  
  
"Yubaba.." Whispered Haku, disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Yes, she helped me out of my prison, the one you-" He was cut short by a slight moan from Chihiro, who raised her head, and gasped when she found she couldn't move. She glanced up and saw Haku, then gazed at her surroundings, saw the room and moaned again. Then she seemed to realise Shean, who was staring at Chihiro as if he had never seen anything more beautiful.  
  
"Haku, you damned River spirit, you did yourself a jackpot!" he laughed maniacally. "Friend of yours, Haku?" said Chihiro, glaring at the boy, but in spite of herself, a red tinge appeared on her cheeks..  
  
"No, not exactly," Then Haku began his story: " Shean here, that's his name was once an apprentice of Yubaba's, like me, but then I wanted to be an apprentice too, so Yubaba declared that if I beat him in a duel (NOT YuGiOh)! , she would accept me, but the loser is sent to the shadow realm. It seemed hopeless, as Shean knew a lot more magic then me, but, miraculously, I won, so he got sent to the shadow realm, and I became apprentice, but now he has escaped, by the means of Yubaba setting him free."  
  
"You were in the shadow realm?" Chihiro asked Shean, who nodded and smirked..  
  
"Now Haku, I can't kill you yet, it was part of the deal Yubaba gave me, but I can do this.."  
  
He went over to Chihiro and tilted her head up to his, realising what he is doing, Haku struggled against his bonds, but still saw Shean lower his lips to Chihiro's and giving her a kiss. Chihiro, trying to tear her face away from Shean's who just held on tighter, finally letting her go, and leaving her gasping for breath.  
  
"Bye, dragon boy," Shean smirked, as he walked out of the room, and added, "Too bad her first kiss was taken by me. Pity, isn't it? It was you who wanted to be first!"  
  
Chihiro gasped. Haku sent a glare so venomous Shean looked taken aback, but just laughed. Chihiro was torn. How could that...that monster do that? She also felt a wrench in her heart. The tears coursed silently down her cheeks, but she never uttered a word. Haku then noticed that Chihiro was crying, his heart felt a wrenching twisr in his heart, and he said, "Look, Chihiro, I won't deny the fact that I do love you,-  
  
"No, it's not that," She sobbed, "I just hated to see him do that in front of you, and then you are the one that loves me. And I'm so ashamed, because all this time I had loved you, but I kept denying, and now it turns to this!" She began to sob harder, breaking Haku's heart.  
  
"Don't cry, Chihiro, I'll get him back for this, don't you worry, I'll get him and send him to the shadow realm again, only this time I will seal him away completely." Haku said harshly.  
  
"But how can you get him when you are tied to my wall, Haku?" said Yubaba as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Yubaba!" Haku hissed as the ancient woman walked over to her desk.  
  
"Yes, Haku, I was the one that brought back Shean from that awfully damp and stinky prison, or did you already know that?" She snickered, infuriating Haku even more.  
  
"I'll get you Yubaba, see if I don't."  
  
"Yes, why don't you get me from the wall you're tied to? Hmmm?" She taunted him, she pretended to have just seen Chihiro. "Aaaa.Now what do we have here? Sen, you didn't have to come you know, but I supposed you were forced to? Mmm.. Shean should really work on his manners, you know."  
  
Chihiro simply glared, hatred pulsating from her body in waves, which took even Yubaba by surprise.  
  
"Oohhh, I made little Senny here angry, I'm quaking in my boots!!" Yubaba laughed a high unpleasant laugh. A window somewhere shattered.  
  
"Let her go, Yubaba, she has nothing to do with this." Haku pleaded, looking at Chihiro.  
  
"Aaaa. That's where you're wrong, Haku, she has everything to do with this. You see, The deal I made with Shean was rather complicated: I brought Shean back from his prison, asking him a favor; to kill Zeniba. Then he said he wanted something out of it, I was surprised since I thought being out of the Shadow Realm was the deal, but I accepted. He asked me what is the thing you hold most dear to your heart, and I said it was Sen over there, so he wanted her, make sense now?"  
  
"You're a freak, Yubaba, sick." Chihiro whispered, shaking her head at Yubaba.  
  
"Whatever, I'm leaving now, anyway, so make yourselves comfortable." She cackled maliciously, shutting the door and locking it.  
  
"I guess we should get some rest, Haku." Chihiro sighed.  
  
Haha.I'm getting writer's block.bear with me!!!!! *sigh* But if you gimme reviews, I might miraculously recover and update!! ^-^ 


	7. Author's note: Important! And I'm really...

To all my fans:  
  
Hey guys, I won't be able to update for a while due to being shipped across the world.I'm going back to my home country, and I have to actually spend 14 cruel hours airborne! So, pity me and PLEASE bear with me these few weeks!! I promise a REALLY long chap. Aferwards!!! Promise!!! 


	8. The Deal, and Sean

To everyone who is asking, yes, my story has been removed. A girl, has accused me of plagiarism (copying someone's work while calling it your own) and has reported me to ff.net. So, Yami One Half! has sadly come to an unexpected close. The girl, yaminobakura@hotmail.com, said that I copied the story of that of Ozark the Moonhead's Katsuya One Half. But I did not copy!!! I don't know if my wounds will ever heal.*cries* I'm writing songfics now, dunno if I should post them or not.  
  
Due to some rumors, I have to object and declare that I am not dead, and I am still among the living. But I feel like I had just died and gone to hell...(as earlier mentioned) Disclaimer: I don't own no nothing in this story. Think about what I said. And yes, I know the grammar is wrong, that's the beauty of it. If I don't own no nothing, then no nothing would be something, and something would be everything!!! Mwahahaha.......*cough* The only thing I own is Sean and Yuki...Not that they're of any use.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~  
  
He flicked his white hair away from his blue-almost black eyes, surveying the girl before him. Sure, yes, she was beautiful, but she's just an object. Right? An object used to destroy Haku...But now it seems more than that now, now it seems like he really /was/ attracted to this girl. The kiss he and her shared was passionate, even if she /did/ bite his lip afterward, and was struggling throughout. He turned and surveyed Haku  
  
Haku's head rested on his shoulder, a bit of fringe covered his eyes. Sean narrowed his eyes. He is going to have his revenge, for what Haku did to him, sending him to the ShadowRealm. But his conscience thought otherwise **But, do you really have the heart to break Haku's heart? Afterall, Haku simply did what we had agreed to.** *Shut up!* He told himself firmly, *I have gone to far to turn back now. Remember, Yubaba and I made a deal, I sold my soul to her, and a promise to kill Zeniba, in order to have my revenge!* **Ah, yes,** his conscience drawled, you sold your soul to her, the one thing that actually made you human...The one thing that differs you from a demon. Now that you've sold it, you are nothing but a tool for Yubaba!** *I /know/ that! Just shut up and leave me alone!* He shouted at his conscience, the one making him feel all this guilt. The voice disappeared. He's had enough. He's going to break off the deal; no one tells him what to do!  
  
Yubaba sat in one of her Victorian hand made chairs, smoking. She was stroking the wine leather armrest, lamenting over her last evil plot that Sean and her had hatched. At first she wasn't very keen to involve Sen in this. She had taken a liking to the girl, despite of her relationship with her sister. And then there was Sean himself. He had abnormally pale, translucent skin, blue black eyes and white hair. He wears a black robe, which made him look like the soul reaper, except cuter. She chuckled at this. Come on, Yubaba, she told herself, you're to old for him (That never stopped her did it?). Anyway, he's got even a larger temper then you have.  
  
It was, at this very moment, that Sean stormed into the room, destroyed everything he could reach and smash. (Well, speaking of the devil and his temper!) She just simply watched him taking his rage and fury upon something as innocent as furniture. After he stood in the splinters and pieces of his own work, did she speak.  
  
"Finished yet? The noise is starting to annoy me. By the way, what you want is impossible."  
  
"I want the deal off."  
  
"No"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sean dear, you should know more then I do that we've gone too far at this stage to back down. And anyway, I thought you wanted your revenge." She asked, regarded him cooly, taking a drag.  
  
"I do. But I don't need /you/." He shot back, somewhat irritated.  
  
"Then enlighten me on how you plan your revenge.err... 'without me?'"  
  
"I kill Haku, brainwash the girl and send her back, with no memory of the Spirit World."  
  
"Easier said than could be done." She took one last drag and put the smoke out.  
  
The green heads danced around Sean until his eye started to twitch. Finally losing his temper, he kicked the heads, sending them flying through the window and out into the sea (always wanted to do that ^-^). They made a faint splashing noise as they hit the waters.  
  
Yubaba raised her eyebrows. "I suppose I should have told you this earlier, but about your magic. Before you were banished, you could have done all that you wanted to do to Haku and Sen. But what you don't know is that I have your power. Nearly all of your magic. Do you really think I was stupid enough not to have a backup?"  
  
"Stupid yes, but having a backup. I want my magic back. It was never in the deal."  
  
Yubaba scowled. "You can't have your magic back. I will give you my magic that cannot be used against me to you, to kill Zeniba. But you will have your own magic back after you kill her. Take it or leave it."  
  
Sean considered this. Then finally scowling, he agreed. "Fine." And stormed out again.  
  
Yubaba waved her hand around, and the bits of broken furniture flew back into place and repaired themselves.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~  
  
How was that on for size? Of course, this chapter was to detail and clarify the deal between Yubaba and Sean. Hope it did clear some stuff up. Got questions? Mail them! 100% that I will reply!! (Or complain to me via reviews)  
  
PS Visit me at Livejournal!! Go to my profile and click on the link!! PPS My Livejournal's got some weird stuff in it, so read at your own risk! 


	9. A Duel and Sean's Ultimate Attack

*Drum roll* Dun dun DUN! Here it is! The long chapter you guys have been waiting for!! Hope you guys like it...Please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything now, but I will take over the world and make it mine! Ya hear me?? MINE!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!! *Gets carted off to the asylum in a straightjacket. * But I do own Sean, and that's a good thing I suppose...? And Yuki... But you guys can rip her off and do whatever the hell you want with her. I don't care as long as it's nasty and mean. Like flames. Because flames will be used to grill the girl who reported me...*mutters unprintable obscenities*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, Haku was just waking up when Sean came into the room, black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"So Haku, had a nice sleep?" He asked mockingly, blue eyes flashing.  
  
'That's weird,' thought Chihiro, 'I thought his eyes were blackish blue...'  
  
Haku didn't reply, but simply glared at him.  
  
Sean ignored the look. "Tell you what, Haku, how about we have a duel? A fair one? You know, for a little practise to warm you up for the big one?"  
  
"Big one?" asked Chihiro, a bit in the dark about what Sean was going on at.  
  
"The ultimate duel, of course!" Sean exclaimed, throwing his arm up to emphasize. "So Haku, do you accept?" raising his eyebrows, as if daring him.  
  
"I accept your challenge." Haku said, willing to give all he's got to defeat Sean.  
  
Sean gave Haku his best vampire smile, his eyes now light blue with an edge of navy. "I will not disappoint you, Haku, nor will you me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku and Sean stood in the field, wind tossing up their clothes and grass whipping about them in waves. Both parties stood ready for the fight. Chihiro, tied by the hands and a spell, could do nothing except watch. Which she hates and feels useless.  
  
Sean chose to start, muttering a language Chihiro did not understand. A ball of concentrated dark energy, blackish with a red hue, dark lightning sparkling with energy, formed in his hand. Haku stood in defense position, hands up, palms out front, as if to form a shield. Sean striked, throwing the dark energy at Haku as one would softball. The dark energy ball streaked at Haku, but was stopped and broken by Haku's shield, which was a transparent shimmer of air.  
  
"Guess you lucked out, Haku. This time." Sean remarked, apparently shocked his attack failed. "You are stronger than the last time I fought you."  
  
"So are you, Sean." Haku said coolly, this time his turn. Haku said no words, but a sphere of turquoise with a slightly bluer hue and green lightning appeared in his hand. It was then that Chihiro was afraid. The look in Haku's eyes, it was merciless, and full of anger and hatred. 'What's happened to Haku? Is there something more to this mutual hatred then meets the eye?' But she has no more time for thought as Haku threw the ball at Sean. But instead of taking the defense position Haku had, he simply held out a hand and caught the ball. Haku took a step back, clearly surprised at this. But his eyes remained emotionless. Sean turned the ball over, observing it as if it was an object he was deciding to buy.  
  
"Hmmm strong energy, no doubt, Haku, but I /am/ stronger, and there's nothing I love better than tainted light..." He shot a look at Chihiro, a hungry, demonic look in his eyes, black with a hue of red. Just like his dark energy ball. Chihiro shivered, not liking the look at all. She has seen enough of that look in her stalkers' eyes  
  
Sean smiled, an ugly smile, one that hides the true face underneath. It was a wicked smile, full of evil and spite.  
  
"Why are you smiling!?" Haku demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
Sean's eyes turned into the ultimate black, two dark onyx orbs in his pale face. He spoke, ending in laughter.  
  
"Because I am not left-handed."  
  
"That means you know something we don't!" Chihiro exclaimed, remembering the quote.  
  
"Yes, Chihiro, you are absolutely right. And guess what I know that you don't?" He held up his hand. Haku's turquoise energy ball was changing - no, been /polluted/, Sean's darkness swallowing the light and tainting it to his own power.  
  
"Impossible..." Haku breathed, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Well, you better believe it Haku, because I will make you experience hell as I have!"  
  
Sean hurtled the ball at Haku, and try as he might to defend himself, the tainted energy broke through his shield like it wasn't there. And the last thing Haku heard before he succumbed to oblivion, was Sean's laughter and Chihiro's cries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku was in a black place, smothered in shadows, suffocated by the darkness. 'Where am I?' He thought, feeling about him, trying to find a light. Nightmares followed him, images of terrifying things, that he had done or feared, flashing past him like a silent horror film. Pictures of things he had forgotten, or chose to forget, drowned him in his regrets and sorrow. Screams and cries for help overcame him, but he couldn't find the source of the screams.  
  
"Haku! Haku!" Chihiro called, attempting to rouse the pale and sick looking Haku. 'Nothing's working!' She thought desperately, trying to get out of her bonds.  
  
'Chihiro?' Haku thought, looking about him, trying to follow her voice. "Chihiro!" Haku stumbled, and nearly fell, but he continued to follow the voice. After a while, he found that the images were fading, and the overwhelming screams sounding like a badly tuned radio. Soon he found a light, and began to go towards it. The images, the film, the screams and the cries were totally gone, as he continued to follow Chihiro's voice. Finally he found himself blinking in the glaring light of day, with Chihiro relentlessly calling his name.  
  
"Chihiro, what is it?" He asked, after he got his bearings. He was in Yubaba's room again, but this time he was unbound and free to move. But he was sure the door was locked with a powerful spell. He could sense it.  
  
"Haku, thank God, I thought you had passed out or something, you wouldn't wake up! I was worried you had..." Chihro stopped, refusing to word out what she had feared Haku was. Haku didn't press further either, preferring to keep silent. He had just realised what he had 'dreamt' of. 'The Shadow Realm...' where things that were not true were, where nightmares are born and monsters terrorised. 'So that was what Sean experienced.' He muttered, not realising the look Chihiro gave him, like he was paranoid or insane.  
  
"Haku, what did Sean do to you?" Chihiro asked, after making sure Haku wasn't hurt anywhere except 'a slight bang to the head'.  
  
"Sean used the ultimate attack. I don't know how he did it. It is one of the most complicated spells ever written..." Noticing that Chihiro wasn't following him, he explained:  
  
"A wizard can never be harmed by his own magic. Not ever. The spells in which he creates are his own, with his mark, his brand -as you can say- on it. There is only one way to harm a wizard with his own spell. That is if the spells that a wizard made are used against him, but manipulated by another, so he has no way of defending. What Sean used there was incredible. He was able to pollute my power, manipulate it, to his will. He 'tainted' my power, as it is called, to be used against me. That was why he was able to attack me. But how he learned such a strong spell...Maybe it was helped by his bloodline..." Haku's voice faded away, leaving a still little lost Chihiro. But she reassured him, by hugging him tight and encouraging him.  
  
"Don't worry, Haku, I'm sure you can defeat him! Actually, I know you will, you just have to-"  
  
"Believe in yourself? Don't be silly, Chihiro, that /never/ works with /anybody/!" A definitely feminine voice cut Chihiro short, and as they turned their heads to see the intruder of the perfectly romantic moment, they gasped and Chihiro said "-----  
  
To Be Completed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe...you'll all have to update to know who she is! Of course, you guys might have already guessed... And as you have read, can you guess why Sean's eye colours change? Well anyway, review please!  
  
Earth Borne ^-^ 


	10. Poisonous Life Forces

Ah... I just had a BAD CASE of writer's block. But now I'm BACK (in black, as Sean might say). Ok that was weird... on with chapter 10.  
  
Disclaimer: I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, but I might as well tell you again. I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! I wish I did though. *Sniffle*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"-----Yuki?! What are /you/ doing here?! How did you-!" Chihiro was lost for words as she stared at the girl, who smirked widely.  
  
"Don't you worry about that, sweetie. I suggest you keep watch over Haku here." Haku, who'd barely spared a glance for the newcomer, jerked his head up sharply. Chihiro looked at him, confused at his reaction to such a simple sentence. She was surprised to see hate in his eyes, not unlike the look he had on his face whenever he saw Sean.  
  
"You leave Chihiro and I alone, Yuki," he spat. "Before I do something about you."  
  
Yuki laughed, an unpleasant sound that made Chihiro want to block her ears. "My, my, Haku. What's wrong? I haven't done /anything/ to your Chihiro here. And what can you do about me?" Her face turned ugly. "I knew your little secret before you'd even realized. Both of yours. How Chihiro went to the spirit world and how you helped her get back."  
  
Chihiro was shocked. [How did she know? Was she there?] Head spinning and full of thoughts, she steadied herself and earned a helping hand from Haku, who eased his arm around her shoulders. Yuki scowled. Chihiro hid a grin.  
  
"Well anyway, could you tell us what you're doing here now, Yuki?" she asked bluntly. Yuki looked serious as she answered.  
  
"I'm looking for a poison. I need it, and don't ask why," she said as Haku opened his mouth. "I believe it is in the body of a certain /god/ named Sean. And there may be other sources, because I think he takes regular doses of it to keep him strong." The other two stifled gasps. Yuki narrowed her eyes. "You know this Sean?" she asked suspiciously. "I can't expect you two idiots to help me but the least you can do is to point out where he could be."  
  
Haku shook his head. "A poison? Inside Sean?" he muttered to Chihiro, who was looking equally confused. "Is that how he got back from the shadow realm?"  
  
"I dunno," Chihiro replied. [This Sean just keeps getting more confusing,] she mused to herself.  
  
Yuki squinted at them, obviously annoyed at their whispering. "Speak up! If you've got something useful to say about Sean, I'd like to hear it."  
  
"Let's just tell her," murmured Chihiro. "She wants this poison, but Sean won't give it up without a fight if it is his new life-force as we suspect. And I've seen Yuki. She doesn't just go and do something unprepared. She will have trained for combat against a god."  
  
Haku gritted his teeth, his face set in a stubborn expression, which fell a moment later. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "We'll tell you where Sean is. But in return we want your help to defeat him and send him to the shadow realm once more."  
  
Yuki nodded impatiently and fingered the set of small, silver ninja stars at her waist. "Alright. It's a deal."  
  
"He's in Yubaba's office."  
  
Yuki nodded again and took Haku's hand. "Let's go, you two," she said. "I really don't want you guys in my way, but I'll have to adjust."  
  
Chihiro grinned. One more person was going to increase their chances of taking down Sean once and for all. And the sooner they did that, the better. She shuddered at the thought of yet /another/ stalker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sean paced Yubaba's office, visibly frantic. His life-force was ebbing away. He felt it whenever he used his magic. He saw it whenever he looked into a mirror. He thought he looked a lot older than his 18 years. Not counting the ones he spent in the shadow realm. That last performance of dark magic had taken a lot out of him. He'd had to drink a lot more than the regular amount of the special poison that Yubaba obtained for him. And now, the bottle that once was full of the poison, was pitifully empty. A few more drinks- it'll be gone for good.  
  
Yubaba herself watched from a distance, in case he started throwing things again. Her feeble old muscles were tensed, ready to defend herself and her office.  
  
But Sean didn't stop pacing for a long time. And then, the door burst open, and into the room filed three people; Haku, Chihiro and another girl. Sean stopped moving and glared at his nemesis. "You again, Haku? You just don't give up do you?" he paused and eyed Yuki (as well as Chihiro, making her fidget uncomfortably). "And who's this? You brought a friend?" he jeered.  
  
Yuki returned his stare full on. Sean shifted his feet uncomfortably when he felt her lazy gaze on him and looked away. Yuki smiled triumphantly. This was one battle she'd won. But there was still the war.  
  
Haku was still recovering from the last battle but Chihiro's presence had speeded up the healing process. Now he felt almost refreshed, ready to take Sean on a second time.  
  
Chihiro glanced nervously around the room, avoiding eye contact with Sean and Yubaba. She frowned. Something was out of place here in the familiar office. Then she realized it and slapped her palm. "Where are the three green heads?" she asked.  
  
Yubaba laughed. "Unfortunately, Sen, they were kicked out the window by Sean here." She said this all in such a matter-of-fact voice that Sean couldn't resist a chuckle.  
  
"She's right, Chihiro. I disposed of them simply because they were in my way," he said with a smile touching his lips and cracked his knuckles. "And I am going to do the same to you. Prepare to die, Haku. This time I will show no mercy like the last time." He gave a brief look at Chihiro, who stood straight proudly, anger in her eyes. "And I shall take Chihiro when you are taken care of. You will believe me."  
  
Haku gave a bitter smile. "But Sean, I don't." The sphere of turquise-blue energy appeared again, along with the lightning. Sean sneered and looked totally relaxed, making Haku grind his teeth in frustration. He'd no doubt Sean would absorb his attack again. But still, it was worth trying.  
  
However, before he could make a move a tiny row of whirling silver stars cut a neat line of small but deep gashes in Sean's magic-using right arm and thigh. He let out a yelp of surprise but quickly regained his cool composure as he stared at Yuki. Haku was impressed, however grudgingly he admitted it in his mind. Last time he himself hadn't scratched Sean one bit, only draining away his magic. Mortal wounds were easy to heal, but required concentration, which was one thing Sean couldn't spare right now.  
  
Sean beared the pain and stared straight ahead as suddenly, several rapid, spinning and crackling balls of black-red energy whooshed from his hands and struck Yuki in several vital spots, her head, stomach, arms and knees. Chihiro ran to help as the other girl gave a soft whimper and fell heavily on her back.  
  
"Now that your other friends are occupied, it is against us two alone again," Sean's voice was unpleasant. "Good luck, /friend/."  
  
"Likewise," Haku replied. All the time, while Yuki had distracted Sean, the ball of light blue energy had grown steadily in size and power. It hadn't eaten away too much of his own personal energy, because it had been allowed time to grow naturally. Haku planned to keep Sean talking for a few moments, until it was big enough to be impossible to swallow and deflect. "Those cuts look painful."  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
Sean flared up in anger immediately. Obviously the comment stung – it was humiliating to let down his guard enough to actually be hurt by a human girl. His energy became visibly stronger as he threw spheres of them at Haku, who had to rely and trust on his invisible shield. Time and time again, the air flickered as a sphere hit the shield; it would burst and more would do the same.  
  
A few moments later Haku was feeling weary. How long could he keep it up? Chihiro was still tending to Yuki and he was relieved that she wasn't hurt – yet. But Sean was showing no signs of tiredness; his energy seemed infinite.  
  
Was he doomed to be defeated again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo, pretty long chappie! Another long chapter, to be exact... and I'd like to thank dearly all who reviewed my story so far, the reviews have helped me think and clear my writer's blocks more than once! So thank you!! Hopefully chapter 11 shall be posted soon. 


	11. Dragonsblood and a Sacrifice

Hey...  
  
Look guys, I'm sorry about the mistake I made last time with the YuGiOh chapter and all.... It was supposed to be an author's note... laughs awkwardly Well, here I am with another chapter!! Thanks to all you guys whom reviewed. It helped me greatly!! Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? Capische? I only own Sean and Yuki. But I think I'll sell off Yuki... (laughs maniacally)

P.S. My good friend, Drakulya wrote the last chapter, so I want to thank her here for helping me out with my little Writer's Block crisis. So thanks!!  
  
  
  
Haku's power was still growing, but his shield was weakening. And Sean doesn't seem like he was just going to sit around and wait for Haku's power to grow. He shot blasts after blasts at Haku's shield, making small dents as it impacted. Haku gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep his shield up, but he was also angry that his power ball wasn't growing fast enough. He concentrated even harder and focused, closing his eyes.  
  
Chihiro was worried. Yuki looked even paler than before, and a thin trickle of blood was oozing down her head. She did what she could with the wound, tearing out the lower part of her already ruined prom dress. She made a makeshift bandage and tied it around Yuki's head, and then trying to wake Yuki up.  
  
Sean was growing impatient. His blasts were certainly doing damage to Haku's shield, but Haku was still standing. And by the looks of it, Haku was trying to focus all his energy into one strong attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chihiro kneeling in her now knee length dress, tending to that idiotic human girl. He smirked, revealing vampiric fangs. He had just noticed how delicious her soft creamy skin looked. He made another power ball...  
  
Haku was now panting slightly, the strain of keeping up the ball. He snapped open his eyes, just in time to see Sean looking at Chihiro in a very inappropriate way. He gasped when he saw the ball of energy. He felt white-hot anger surge up in him. Chihiro wasn't part of this fight! How dare Sean try and attack her? As his momentary anger flared up, the ball suddenly began to grow bigger, and slightly faster. Sean was still staring at Chihiro, not noticing Haku. A fatal mistake. Haku threw his ball with all the energy he had.  
  
Sean's eyes, now a lusty red, was just about to release the ball when he felt a sudden force speeding his way. He turned around, just in time to be caught with full impact in his chest. Pain exploded in his head as the ball of the greenish-blue power that was Haku's sizzled and burnt. He was flung two meters away from where he was standing, slamming into Yubaba's bookshelf. He gritted his teeth and clutched his heart, climbing back up, steadying himself. He smirked, panting, as he glared at Haku with furious eyes.  
  
Chihiro was actually having luck with Yuki, as the pale girl started to wake up, slowly opening her eyes. But as she did, she coughed out blood, staining her clothes with it. Chihiro was shocked. She hadn't realized the force of Sean's power was that strong. She helped the girl sit up, placing her hand under Yuki's head. Yuki grimaced as she wiped away the blood.  
  
"Damn dragon!" She muttered, then winced as she touched her bruised cheek. Chihiro was confused.  
  
"You mean Haku?" She asked, looking at Yuki like she was mad. Haku didn't do anything to her, why was she cursing him?  
  
"No, Chihiro, not Haku. That Sean, or whatever." Yuki replied, glaring at the black haired fiend.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Sean is the son of the most powerful dragon, Seiriyuu.[1]. And in case you were wondering about the difference, Haku is simply a minor river dragon god."  
  
"How do you know all of this? Why didn't you tell us before?" Chihiro demanded, a little bit angry with Yuki for keeping in this information, which might have helped them, though she didn't know how. She felt she was being a bit unreasonable...  
  
"Because, my dear Chihiro, I didn't realize until I saw his infamous eyes."  
  
Yuki sighed when she saw Chihiro's puzzled expression. She continued to explain.  
  
"The Seiriyuu clan has a special gift, as all of the powerful gods do. The color of their eyes. They change, according to the mood of the person, as our dear little Sean's do. Why do you think that one moment his eyes are blue, then green then red? Because his mood changed, that's why."  
  
"Oh! So you can tell what his moods are by looking at his eyes?" Chihiro said, understanding dawning on her face.  
  
"Yes, and he doesn't look very happy now. His eyes have turned completely black. It's the most dangerous color, because it means he's /very/ angry. Angry enough to kill." Yuki said as she looked past Chihiro at the battle.  
  
Chihiro whipped around.  
  
"So, Haku, I guess you finally did me some damage?" Sean grinned in a maniacal way, as he advanced towards Haku. Haku by then had already made another shield, but this time, it was protecting Chihiro and Yuki. Sean laughed, as he made another ball of his reddish black power, aiming for Chihiro.  
  
It was Haku's turn to smirk this time. "Sean, you cannot possibly be able to break through that shield. It's one of my most strongest."  
  
But the evil smile never left Sean's face. The ball continued to grow larger. Finally, the ball stopped growing, as Sean was satisfied with the amount of power the ball held. He smirked at Haku.  
  
Chihiro just realized, too late, what Sean was planning to do. She watched, in horror, as Sean threw the ball....  
  
"Honestly, Sean, you'll never break through it..." Haku sighed, shaking his head dramatically.  
  
Chihiro gasped, broke through the shield and began running towards Haku.  
  
"No Haku!! It's not us he wants!!!! It's you!!!!" She cried, as she slammed into Haku, pushing him out of danger's way, for the powerful blast Sean had previously sent Yuki and Chihiro's way, had suddenly swerved, aiming for Haku.  
  
But it was not Haku it hit.

It was Chihiro.  
  
  
  
Yeah... I was using a bit of Fushigi Yuugi... I don't own it either... sniff   
  
So... sorry again for not updating sooner!! Please review!! That'll be so nice!!  
  
Visit me on Livejournal!! www.livejournal.com/earthborne  
  
Cheers,

Earthborne  
  



	12. Grief, Despair and a Dream

Oh my god guys. I just realized that I haven't updated this in more than a year... I'm so shocked... Please forgive me!

I'm so sorry I couldn't update this earlier. But my life has taken a pretty rough turn, as things aren't exactly 'Happy Happy' in my house. I owe you guys so many apologies. I had a mental breakdown a few days before, but I'm recovering.

An especially long chapter to say sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

PS: (POV) means 'Point Of View', ok?

* * *

Haku watched, as if in slow motion, the powerful blast hit Chihiro straight in the chest, watched as her mouth formed a small 'O' of surprise and pain, and watched as she slowly fell backwards... In one crystalline moment of time, where the universe and space froze, Chihiro's eyes met with the emerald green of Haku's.

But she never hit the ground. Just before she landed, she seemed to have dissolved into the air, leaving behind a faint trace of light. And even that, disappeared as well. All that was left was her hair tie, a soft band of amethyst.

Sean was shaking, cold sweat sweeping over his body. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had /never/ meant for the blast to hit the girl. And now, Chihiro had just vanished! He turned over his shaking hands, staring at the murder weapon of an innocent girl's life.

Evil and vengeful he may be, but he also had a sense of honor. When he came back from the Shadow Realm, he had sworn to kill Haku. He planned every stage of the kidnapping, the fights, and Haku's eventual destruction, but he had never planned on this.

Minutes passed, but none of them wanted to move, too shocked for what had happened.

Finally, Haku got up from his position on the floor, and moved towards where Chihiro had fallen. He gently picked up the hair band, disbelief all over his face. He closed his eyes, and a single tear fell down, to splash on the floor. Then his eyes opened into an icy, glacial green. He closed his hand over the purple tie, so hard his knuckles turned white. And he glared at Sean with blank fury roaring in his dark green eyes.

And for the first time in his life, Sean was afraid.

Yubaba had hidden in the corner during the fight. She was cackling at first, but soon her laughter faded into nothing. 'Sen had just disappeared into thin air? Impossible! Unless Sean did something else with that blast of his, I don't think Sen has the power.' She thought to herself. Her senses, however, kicked into drive immediately. She whisked around and left the room, through a secret trapdoor. 'No sense staying around here, ' She thought, 'Even /I/ don't want to see what becomes of Sean and Haku's fight.'

* * *

Haku's POV

My body was cold and shivering all over, my heart feeling like an iron fist had closed over it, my breathing was constricted, painful. I couldn't believe it. Didn't /want/ to believe it. I wanted to yell, to beat down a wall, to scream at the top of my lungs. I nearly did, but I stopped myself. Chihiro didn't save me just so I could have hysteria. No one needed it. But I do know something that I want very much.

I wanted Sean dead.

I wanted him more than dead. No, death is too small a punishment. I want him to suffer eternally, to have his heart ripped out again and again, to be tortured, for him to feel the pain, the grief, the anguish, that is coursing through my entire being right now.

I would /never/ forgive him.

* * *

Normal POV

Sean took a faltering step back. On his face, there too, was a face of anguish. But he stopped moving. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he closed his eyes tight, a sad and melancholy blue, as if waiting for something terrible to happen. He dropped down onto his knees in front of Haku, then waited for Haku to kill him, to finish him off. He deserved it, after what he had done.

Haku stepped forward, the fatal spell already forming in his hands and waiting on his lips. He placed the spell right before Sean's face, ready to fire.

Sean could feel the spell's crackling energy, the scorching heat, and then the blistering cold. He gritted his teeth, preparing himself.

Haku was just about to end it all, when a soft voice, from the back of his mind, spoke 'don't do it...' He stopped. 'Why not? Why shouldn't I?' He demanded harshly, 'I'm revenging Chihiro!'

'Is that what you really think, Haku? Would Chihiro really want him dead? Think about that.' The voice said then left.

Haku began to doubt his actions. Is it really better to leave him alive? But after all he had done! What he did to Chihiro! But he didn't do it purposely... Haku sighed and gritted his teeth. Indecisive about what to do. The battle within him raged, the vengeful beast in him fighting for dominance, for Haku to kill Sean and get revenge. But the side of him that loved Chihiro, understood her, also understood that Chihiro wasn't one who liked violence.

He bit his lip and finally came up with the answer. Letting the power die in his hands, he sighed, looking like he slightly regretted his decision not to kill Sean.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Sean asked, staring at Haku.

"Because Chihiro wouldn't have wanted me to." He answered flatly. Then left.

Sean bowed his head. He remained this way for some time, preferring it if Haku really had killed him. The guilt was heavy in his heart, almost unbearable. Then he went over to the unconscious Yuki, and healed her. Her eyes fluttered open, and stared about in confusion.

"Wha-" She began to ask, but Sean cut her off.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over. I lost." And gave her the bottle of Lifeforce Poison, which still had about two small mouthfuls. Then he left, too.

Haku lay on the grass on the edge of town, staring blankly at the cerulean sky. His head, body, heart and mind felt so heavy, the silence and the realization that Chihiro was gone hitting him like a brick to the stomach.

He felt like dying, joining Chihiro in the afterlife. His body was numb, jolted by shock and despair, to such an extent that his mind became a simple blank of nothing.

Ignoring everything around him, he lay there for countless hours, until night had fallen and the moon, scattering stars about her, appeared in the black sky.

Somewhere along the time of his misery, he drifted off into an uneasy dream:

Haku awoke in an endless green field of knee high grass, the blue sky above him, and a figure wearing a white dress atop a hill. He walked closer, the gentle breeze ruffling his hair, and the robes he used to wear.

The figure turned out to be Chihiro, her hair blowing freely in the wind, the chocolate brown locks below her shoulders. She was gazing in the distance, her back facing him. He got closer and closer, until he was standing beside her. His heart filled with joy at the sight of her, his love for her welling inside him.

She didn't turn around when he drew near, but he didn't mind; just being in her presence and admiring the face he loved so much was enough for him. When she finally faced him, her face was somber, sad.

"Can you see me?" She asked, her eyes pleading. He was slightly surprised.

"I am, Chihiro." He replied, moving closer to her.

"No, you're just looking at me." Then everything turned to darkness.

When he woke up, he was in a blank room where everything was white. Chihiro was standing by a window that had nothing but darkness outside. She was singing, her voice lilting and gentle. He walked towards her again, slightly wary this time. When he arrived behind her, she turned around.

"Can you listen to me?" She inquired her eyes weary.

"Yes, Chihiro." He answered, taking another step towards her, wanting to know whether she was alright.

"No, youonly hear." She said softly, and darkness enveloped him again.

This time when he awoke, he was back in the room where he and Sean dueled. Chihiro was standing in front of him in the middle of the room, her arms around her body, hugging herself. Her eyes were closed, her face serene. He approached her cautiously, not sure what would happen. When he got just a metre away, she opened her eyes and looked into his own eyes imploringly.

"Can you sense me?" She breathed, holding out one delicate hand. He didn't answer; he simply reached out to touch her.

"No, you're just touching." She sighed, and disappeared.

He woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

Btw, I'm re-writing everything in this story. I'm re-doing all the chapters, because I don't like how the pace of this story was too hasty. So look out for my new-and-improved chapters!

Cheers,

Earthborne


End file.
